User talk:Angel Emfrbl
''Note: Every twenty responses, I archive my discussion page. This is for my benefit, otherwise I forget things if I just delete them. '' *Archive1 *Archive2 *Archive3 *Archive 4 A little something to solve Belli spelling problem. Umm, can you provide your thoughts on this in here. It's kinda major.Mugiwara Franky 17:46, 7 April 2008 (UTC) OPHQ's Ladies rooms Come try it out.There are more girls on now,stabily,so you can chatter away ,if need be. New Babylon 12:44, 20 May 2008 (UTC) Problem It seems this place is prety dead. The reason I would wanna have a forum here is to make sure who is on and who is not and discuss more controversial edits outside of talk pages to spare space. New Babylon 10:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :How so?I barely ever see anyone do anything here . New Babylon 15:32, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Sikibuki Island and asociated picture The creator of this utter garbage just makes random shit with false info.Just saying so you'd know.Wish I was an admin,instead to having to ask others.(By the way,thanks for the no suport on the "other fictional pirates" delition) New Babylon 18:32, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Well,Miss Blackmore I dunno.I just didn't get a chance to talk to you in the past days.Seems like im always alone here, no one talks to anybody..... Also,what the hell was the guy with problem 8899? New Babylon 22:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :He was reporting the fact we've linked to sites with bit-torrents. Its on the main page, at the bottom. Thing is, there is a note about it anyway. Not much we can do, a lot of info comes out of the forums, half of which are connected to fan subs and have not. :Anyway, I'm currently amused by our latest vandal. This ones going to be teasing my imagination for a few days or so. Mostly out of how I think this ones attempts were "cute". Now if only he could see things from our side of the wikia... That would be interesting. :-P One-Winged Hawk 22:16, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :: I don't know who the guy was put the "on the creation of n*gers" poem by HPL into my user page-now I don't share HPL's belief's on racism (by himself diminished by marrying a ukranian jew) ,but what I am surprised about it that this troll (far too inteligent work to call the guy a "vandal") seems to be the only person to have ever read my user page.I realise it's a LITLE big,but nonetheless. Ps:About that thing I wanted to talk about-not that there's any great diference in it here ,but how DOES one become an admin anyway? New Babylon 09:21, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :: Intelligence is measured by wit and wisdom and not by mischief and mayhem. Thats not true though about him being the only one to read your user page... I have read everyone's (you write it to be read by someone else...)One-Winged Hawk 19:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::: I knew you did.What I meant about the guy is that this was the most sophisticated and "witty" atack on me during my entiere internet "career"-I mean,a common vanal would just post shit or worst come to worst replace the page with "N*GER!".You can see this was a LITLE more inteligent then what I mostly get ,even from forum moderators (que AP mods baning me on april fools to create TWO FC's ridiculing me in my absence) New Babylon 10:37, 11 May 2008 (UTC) You know what's sad? That I have to get mocked and stunned when I was never suppose to be. I was suppose to be loved by people, instend I have to be a common outcast who have to suffer what human stuffers because of my pride where I would see myself perfect and rightous. Look at how they treat me in New Pork City.net, they treated me like a random fool who keeps getting into an unlucky mess when I should be worshipped. Instend they treat me as bad as they treated NB when I don't deserve this. Now I got some idiot whom I subject to be these NPC.net members(assholes, jerkwads) messing up my page. Damn, respect and worship me already. Screw it. This is why I have to be mature and less stubborn. Joekido 11:12, 11 May 2008 (UTC) The trouble with such people as these guys we'e had on here recently you have three methods of dealing with them: #You can either play along, #Be strict #Ignore them. Ignoring them takes a little while, they leave through being fed up. Playing along only works if you can beat them at their own game, failing that, you become the troll you've tried to stop. Being strict solves the problem most of the time... But every so often you get someone who ia stubborn and wants a war. Being strict results in their fury. I've been around the block on the net and seen a lot of things. The world (net included) is full of hypocrits and idiots... You can either take it and weap or leave it and walk away, but the one thing you can't do is change it and be free. As for the pair of you, even if I don't agree on your ideas, thats where my grudge ends. Both of you are stubborn, but at the end of the day, we're here to edit the wikia and not fight wars. In short if no one gets along with each other, the wikia doesn't get edited. This includes MF and all the others who work here. Even MF, from time to time, pulls up something I disagree on... ...And if wikipedia is a reflection of this wikia, a lot of people don't like my ideas either! Lol. But oh well on that note... If I was perfect I'd be worried about it. XD One-Winged Hawk 12:13, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Uhm-two things-whats New Pork City-and,Miss Emily,shouldn't you archive this page (not pushing you, just a thought,when I see the "every twenty post" thing)? (New Babylon 19:53, 11 May 2008 (UTC)). :I was waiting until I had "25" so I didn't have a blank page to look at and missed the cue due to my own stupidity... XD One-Winged Hawk 20:49, 19 May 2008 (UTC)